tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengaged Top Idol
Tengaged Top Idol is a reality music competition which allows ''Tengaged users to apply and compete against many other solo artists. The reality series involves many solo artist trying to become the new ''Top Idol ''and they will have to compete threw many courses to get the title of ''Tengaged's Top Idol. The main concept of Tengaged Top Idol ''is to find a new hit solo artist that can satisfy the judges & the public. History The series started off with many users auditioning in the competition. The first season started off with fifty-one applicants that were ready to win the music competition, and take everyone one down. Each artist had one chance to prove to the judges that they're ready for this entire competition. The judges and guest judges of the show have been very amazing! Selection Process 'Auditions 'Auditions will be held right before the season will begin. The auditions are opened for a maximum amount of seven days and both male/female will be able to apply. Once the auditions are closed no one is let to apply after that. The auditions will then be moved to the next process called ''Sectionals ''and which there the judges will decide who'd they like to keep in the competition, and who they would like to see leave. There will be two tickets and they will be called "''Golden Ticket" ''and that ticket states that the artist will be officially moved to the next selection process, and the "''Silver Ticket" ''and that ticket states that the artist will still be pending if they move to the next process of the competition called "''Hollywood Week". '' 'Hollywood Week' The remaining artist of the game will then move on into this stage. Hollywood week will invole the judges giving the artist a task and a competition. Each and every artist in the competition will be given a certain time to finish there task/competition. The artist will all have to work real hard this week due to this stage being the stage that eliminated many artist in the competition. If the artist dont do nethier of these will be automatically eliminated. 'Judge's Choice' This stage will invole the judges going back into each an every artist porfolio, and deciding which ones deserve a spot on the Top 15, and which ones they don't think will make it very far if they still stay on the competition. Each judge will have to agree with all of the judges on who to kick out, and who to let in the house of Top 15.Then later on the week of deliberation the judges will call all of the remaining acts, and tell them who made the Top 15, and who didn't make it. The Top 15 will then be given there first assignment of the competition. 'Top 15' Top 15 are the remaining artist that have been chosen by the judges to continue on the competition. These remaining artist will compete once a week, and perform in front of the judges/guest judges of the competition. The artist will be given a topic each week of the game until the winner is announced. They will all recieve the same topic, and will all have to complete the topic by a certain date/time. There will also be a poll each week where other people can vote on which artist they like the best. 'Final 2 ' The finale will involve the final two remaining artist from the competition. Each artist will be given three topics that they willl have to complete by the ''Finale of the show. There will be polls, and in which anyone can vote, and there will also be a Jury of Seven and it will invole the artist who were place 3rd-7th in the competition, and they will vote for the winner. The judges will also decide on which artist they would like to see win the whole competition. The winner will be based on Polls, Jury, and Judges. The winner will receive prizes that they were offered in the start. Category:Http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Tengaged_Top_Idol_(Season_1)